Financial institutions often receive large quantities of checks related to financial transactions. Typically, these checks are processed electronically by scanning an image of the check. Due to the varied period of time that these checks are stored after the transaction has been processed, organizing, categorizing, and analyzing the checks can be difficult. There is a need for a system to process a set of information associated with a check image using one or more disposition parameters to determine an automated disposition of the check associated with the check image.